


The al Ghul House Pet

by kuro49



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jason Todd is a Tigerboy, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Jason is not just a status symbol even if he does make for a very good one with their gold collar around his throat, the long chain that drags across the ground as he comes to them on his hands and knees.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, implied Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, implied Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	The al Ghul House Pet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [jjmk-jjmk's tiger jason art](https://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/615136853817982976/jjmk-jjmk-tiger-jay-bottomjaychallenge-the). more implied taliajay and damijay than anything really but tagging it just in case.

The al Ghul pet isn’t just a status symbol.

Even if he does make for a very good one with their gold collar around his throat, the long chain that drags across the ground as he comes to them on his hands and knees. It is the flash of sharp canines inside of his mouth that they deliberately do not file down. A blatant display of the al Ghul’s ability to tame the untamed when the razor cut of Jason’s claws has never even ruin an inch of the silk of their sheets.

When Jason bares his teeth with every intention to kill, he kills at the al Ghul’s request.

Blood speckling across his cheeks, stink of entrails drenching into every little crevices of his hands. The mess Jason makes, he makes at their feet, and he is beautiful as he drags every last kill to them like a truly special present. Jason is not just an indulgence, he’s beloved by the family, and his own affections in return are a privilege to be earned.

“Mother.”

When Talia retires to her chambers for the night, she finds her son with the house pet at the end of her bed. Damian’s greeting is a murmur, soft enough that Jason doesn’t even stir from where he has his head resting in Damian’s lap. His fingers card through the locks of Jason’s dark curls, the pads of them rubbing gently at the base of Jason’s ears where they stay twitching at the top of his head.

“Seems like it’s been quite the long day for all of us.” Talia says, sitting down on the edge of her bed, and it’s the soft dip of the mattress that finally rouses Jason completely.

The feline blinks open his eyes, dark pupils dilating wide in the dim light of the room until the gorgeous green are thin rings as he focuses on the new occupant of the room. The master of this master bedroom, and it draws a soft low purr to come rumbling out of him upon recognition.

“Grandfather likes a structured day.”

“Makes for a good sleep at night, love.” Talia answers as she toes off her shoes, getting into bed. The sheets are a slide of silk beneath her as she settles in, waits that pointed second where her son withdraws his hand from Jason and comes to her instead.

Bending down to press a kiss to Talia’s cheek, Damian says. “Good night, mother.”

She hums, mouth a soft curve as Damian pulls back.

The pads of Damian's feet fall silent as he crosses the room to the door. Eyes still trailing over the pattern of tiger stripes, he pauses at the door to watch as Jason goes to his mother. It's hard to tear his gaze from all the power contained within the simple movement as Jason's back stretches out into a near impossible curve. When Damian finally closes the door behind him, it is to the sight of Jason moving to seek out his mother's heat, warming her bed in the night.

Hears her voice, thick with affection.

"Night, beloved."

Damian is only barely certain that Talia is calling out to him. No, Jason is far from a simple status symbol. He’s part of the family.


End file.
